L'infernal trio
by Djamilia
Summary: Petite histoire, sur la vie sentimentale de nos chers élèves, qui s'amuse quand même pas mal à Poudlard ... Des couples de forment, se séparent, des vengeances se préparent ... tout cela parce que le petit Potter est un peu porté sur la chose. HP/DM/OC


Salut lecteur !

L'histoire se situe pendant la 6ème année d'Harry, mais, je ne suivrais pas l'histoire de Rowling (ou juste un petit peu). Tout appartient à Jk Rowling patati patata.

Ceci n'est que le prologue, histoire de se mettre en jambe, mais la suite va venir... si ça vous plait !

_**Prologue**_

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Grande Salle se remplissait petit-à-petit (ou se vidait), mais les trois gryffondors étaient encore à peu près seuls à leur table. Il est de notoriété publique que les lions sont plus paresseux que les autres. Mais nos compères avaient été tirés du lit par le brun à lunettes qui avait "convoqué une réunion au sommet" (selon ses propres dires). Ainsi, de mauvaise grâce, Ron et Hermione s'étaient levé un samedi matin aux aurores (environ 10 heures) pour écouter leur ami. Celui-ci semblait avoir eut une idée lumineuse durant la nuit. Quiconque dans le château pouvait témoigner que les rêves du Survivant étaient généralement agités. Il n'était en effet par rare de l'entendre hurler depuis la tour des gryffondors, sans que l'on sache déterminer si les cris étaient dû à l'influence néfaste de Voldemort où à un intense plaisir.

Laissons là les rêves du célébrissime Harry Potter pour en revenir à son plan machiavélique qui n'avait pas l'air d'obtenir l'enthousiasme escompté :

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Moi je ne te suis pas Harry.

- Mais Hermione, c'est le meilleur moyen de savoir ce que prépare Malefoy. Une gorgée de polynectar, nous voilà transformé en trois poubelles ambulantes de Serpentard, et on tire les vers du nez à Malefoy. C'est simple et efficace ! Tu es avec moi Ron nan ? »

Ron jeta un petit coup d'œil à Hermione, tout le monde, sauf les deux concernés, savait que Ron et Hermione s'aiment. Et comme dans un mauvais téléfilm, tout Poudlard retenait son souffle en attendant qu'ils se déclarent l'un à l'autre. Partagé entre son meilleur ami et la femme de sa vie, le rouquin il tenta une réponse du genre « ben heuuu … faut voir … ». Harry le fusilla du regard et lui balançant un coup de pied éloquent sous la table avant de prendre un morceau de pain qu'il tartina violemment de beurre.

« Ca, ça va se payer, semblait il dire, il pourra se démerder tout seul pour se trouver des nana à choper maintenant ! »

Si Ron aimait Hermione, ce n'était une raison pour ne pas s'autoriser quelques extras de temps en temps. Sexe et sentiments sont deux choses à part ! Mais, ayant un peu de mal à draguer, le jeune Weasley s'en remettait souvent à Harry qui était bien meilleur que lui dans ce domaine. Bien sur Hermione n'en savait rien sinon elle plus jamais voulut approcher Ron, de peur qu'il est attrapé des maladies « bizarres » (c'était ses mots).

Celle-ci justement, restait perplexe devant le plan ô combien stupide d'Harry.

« Mais pourquoi est ce que tu veux tellement que Malefoy soit devenu un mangemort ? demanda Hermione exaspérée. Il est bien trop occupé avec sa … putain (elle jeta un regard mêlé de haine et de jalousie à la "garce" en question) pour préparer un sale coup. »

Harry ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à regarder Drago Malefoy et Cassandra Lestrange, sa copine du moment, s'assoir à la table des Serpentard en toisant le reste de la salle. Si Drago Malefoy avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un gris glacial avait un physique d'ange déchu qui faisait se pâmer toutes les filles de Poudlard, Cassandra Lestrange, elle n'avait rien à n'envier à personne. Brune, aux yeux noirs, élancée, fine de taille, mais plutôt bien dotée par mère Nature. Bref, le couple parfait, aussi haïssable qu'attirant : tout deux étaient à Serpentard, et ils représentaient plutôt bien leur maison. Ils étaient calculateurs, arrogants, méprisants, rancuniers, et prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. Si il devait y avoir une devise pour les qualifier, s'étaient bien « qui si frotte si pique ».

Ron, en brave ami, donna un coup de coudes dans les côtes à brun à lunettes, heureusement, avant qu'il ne commence à baver.

« Je te signale que tu es entrain de fantasmer sur le couple que forme ton meilleur ennemi et la pire garce de Poudlard, lui signala t'il."

- Ce n'est pas une garce, ni une putain ! Je n'ai jamais vu plus fidèle qu'elle ! (Merlin seul est témoin du nombre de fois où il avait tenté de démontrer le contraire)

Hermione regarda Harry incrédule puis demanda à Ron :

« Il défend _Cassandra Lestrange _là ? »

Ron se servit un vers de jus de citrouille et hocha gravement la tête. Décidemment, Saint Potter, perdait la tête. Bien sur, elle était belle attirante, sexy, provocatrice, excitante etc. Mais ce n'était qu'une Serpentard ! Et c'est contraire à toutes les règles de bonne conduite de coucher de s'acoquiner avec un serpent lorsqu'on est un lion, fusse le plus bel être du monde.

Le Survivant, voyant que le monde entier était contre lui se leva excédé.

« Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, vous ne m'aiderez pas, et je vais encore sauver Poudlard tout seul en espionnant Malefoy ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre si c'est moi qu'il récolte toute la gloire ensuite !»

Il jeta son écharpe jaune et rouge sur son épaule, rappelant un certain empereur romain, et prit une expression offusquée, puis il quitta la salle d'un pas grandiloquent sans regarder ses deux amis qui le suivaient des yeux affichant un sourire oscillant entre l'amusement et la pitié.

« Il va encore se ridiculiser ..., soupira Hermione. »

« Et c'est Bibi qui va encore se le coltiner quand il déprimera à causes de ses conneries, acheva Ron."

Vraiment, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Une chtite review ?


End file.
